


Okay for now

by Sonicsgirl26



Category: Sonic X
Genre: F/M, I am new to this. First story dont judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonicsgirl26/pseuds/Sonicsgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic has been sending Amy mixed signals, but is it a good kind of signals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay for now

Amy Rose always knew that whenever it came to Sonic everything is confusing, but nothing could be this confusing. Ever since he have her that rose Amy has been wondering, hoping that her Sonikku would have feelings for her, but Sonic pretended not to notice it. 

Mabye she was wrong and was still that little lovesick girl. She had been trying to distance herself from him. Only saying thank you after she saved him than giving him those bone-crushing hugs. Cream, the innocent little bunny, notice the change immediately. She would ask Amy if she was okay and the pink hedgehog would just smile and say everything is alright. But the girl was smarter than that. She knew Amy was far from okay. She had seen Amy always looking out the window, sighing to herself.

It's not just Cream who saw it, but Tails and Knuckles noticed Sonic's little moods. The blue speedster wouldn't run as much as he uses to. He barely ate chili dogs and whenever Knuckles wanted to have a battle he would always say:

"Not today. Mabye tomorrow."

But he never did and it was pissing the echidna off. Tails, poor Tails, had been trying so hard to get his best friend to smile, but nothing would help. Sonic wouldn't even put on his signature smirk. The two tailed kitsune was getting worried.

What exactly happened between those two hedgehogs.

.......

Amy sighed for what felt like the hundereth time. She had been staring out the window holding the rose that Sonic had given her. It had been days since then and Sonic still wouldn't talk to her. Was this his sign off telling her to back off? Was he trying to let her down easy? Amy sighed again and Cream slammed her hands on the table. Amy jumped and looked at Cream in surprise. Never in her life had she seen Cream so angry.

"Cream? Are you okay?", the pink girl said.

"Am I okay? Am I okay? I should be asking you that."

Amy looked confused."What do you mean?" 

"Oh don't act like I didn't know Amy. I've seen you mope around sighing everywhere you go, stealing glances at Me. Sonic."

Amy blushed. Had she really been that obvious?

"Amy talk to him and ask him what's wrong. Maybe then you two could make up and stop dancing around each other's feelings", Cream said.

Amy dropped her head."I don't think he wants to see me. He's been avoiding me."

"Maybe you should just talk to him and actually know if he's avoiding you. From what Tails and Knuckles have been telling me Mr. Sonic has been moping around also."

Amy's ears peeked up at that. Was he worried about her?

"Talk to him, Amy."

And that she did  
.............

"Sonic we need to talk."

The blue speedster opened his eyes and saw Amy standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"What's the matter Ames?", he asked.

"Oh don't give me that you know what's wrong. Ever since that day you've been avoiding me. Care to explain?"

Avoiding? Amy? The blue hedgehog was confused.

"What are you talking about. I thought you we're avoiding me", Sonic said.

"Why would I do that?", Amy asked.

Sonic shrugged."That's what I would like to know."

Both hedgehogs stared at each other and sighed. Sonic patted the apt next to him and Amy sat down.

"Guess we both were acting a little spoiled, huh", Sonic said.

"Yeah", Amy said.

They say there in silence, enjoy the outside view. Suddenly Amy felt a weight on her shoulder. She turned and saw Sonic with his eyes closed.

"Mind if I lay here, Ames?"

"I don't mind", she said.

Maybe Sonic had feelings and had a hard time showing them, but for now this was okay.


End file.
